Third Times the Charm
by Lorelei547
Summary: He was my everything, and he walked out.. He's my best friends crush, he's the biggest wimp I've ever met and you. You're to stubborn for your own good! A very Ann fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Alright so, I got distracted and as per most happenings when my mind wonders I got an idea for a fanfiction/story.

This of course resulted in _Third Times the Charm_! It's a little fanfiction I'm kind of embarrassed about in current time however was very proud of when I first wrote it. It's seven chapters long (eight including the epilogue) and stars Ann and two unlikely bachelors for her. There is many things I would do differently now but it was a huge learning block in my writing career and I won't shy away from sharing something that taught me so much with any of you. I hope you are able to enjoy it.

* * *

**Third Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 1_

I've never been one to cry, one to dwell on all the bad in life... I've never truly been one to let one little thing affect me so badly… Maybe this was because of my mother's _departure_ in my early years. Because I knew things could always become worse, maybe not… However for whatever the reason one fact remained true: I, Ann Baker was not the first person you'd guess to see shedding tears on Mother's Hill. But had you been present in my life the past year and half you might be able to understand, even just a little. And I think you might agree my recent life pretty much totally sucks. And like any other clichéd sad girl's story, mine starts with a guy.

His name was Jack Peterson. He was -at the time- the new farmer of Skywind farm. Before him an older man had ran the farm, and although his actual relationship to Jack is fuzzy it's been a common guess that he was Jack's distant grandfather. Perhaps on his mothers side. And before Jack came the boys in humble old Mineral Town had just always been the same for me. They were the little boys I grew up with since I was little. Bossy Rick, shy but tough Gray and the awkward Trent... True in the months before Jack two other boys had moved in, one just for the summer named Kai the other a quiet traveler who seemed to take a liking to the town. But Jack was different and I knew it. Ever since the first day he walked into the Inn, his hair ruffled by the wind cheeks tinged pink.

He carried himself differently than those around here, straighter more confident. He was a true city-boy, and he was sophisticated and determined. I couldn't explain it at the time but I was deeply, _deeply_ fascinated with the farmer from first sight. Although I was nineteen and clearly no child my thoughts -however much I hate to admit it- were childish...

I imagined getting to know him, getting married to him, starting a family... I was so caught up in my fantasies I'd forgotten to include the real Jack in them. And the day I realized my imaginary feelings weren't returned I was devastated.

It had been a bright sunny summer day perfect in every way. It was just as I pictured it in everyone of my very dreams. I took off work early having told Jack I wished to meet him at the beach; I planned to tell him I loved him and in return he would say the same to me... Perfect just as I said... Too bad that wasn't exactly how it played out…

_"Hi Jack!" I waved from the pier watching as his blue hat bobbed at the entrance of the beach. I could feel my heart fluttering at the sight of him. I was nervous, but not for the reasons you would think. Sure the fact that I was about to utter the words '_I love you'_ may have added some contributing factors, but I had no doubt in my mind that Jack felt the same way. The butterflies were more of an annoyance, to get the facts straight and done with already. So that we could start our wonderful life together..._

_"Hey," Jack smiled and he giving a little wave back once he was closer. "You said you wanted to see me?"_

_I nodded stepping forward towards him, he looked a little taken back at my movement but got over it quickly. "I actually I had something I wanted to ask you," I said. "I really like you Jack, love you even. And I wanted to-" I stopped Jack had taken a step back his eyes were widening._

_"L-love?" he looked horrified and I couldn't understand why. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen._

_"Well yeah I-"_

_"Ann I barley know you, seriously-"_

_"Of course you know me! We talk almost every night in the Inn," I said my temper now raising as panic set in. How could my beloved Jack not have felt the same sparks I felt?_

_"No I don't know you Ann, and I-I thought you knew I-"_

_"Thought I knew what?" I demanded._

_"Th-that Elli and I we-we're k-kinda seeing each other."_

The memory crushed me, and now that I looked back at it I know my many mistakes. But the pain is still no different. I based what I thought our connection was through memories of dreams he never shared... I thought since I thought I loved him, he would feel the way. That everything would fall into place perfectly and we would ride away into the sunset happily-ever-after. Just like all of those princess movies Popuri had me watch when we we're little... I was young, I was stupid and worst of all I was a fool…

But that wasn't what pushed me over the edge today. _This, _I thought _this _what _we_ had was real! I thought the connection we shared was more than just my imagination... but apparently I was wrong again. More wrong than I ever knew before…

Cliff had come along as I said before; a quiet traveler. He didn't talk much to the other town's folk and I only knew of him because he stayed at the Inn. After Jack ripped my heart out and danced on its pieces I thought that I'd never be able to love again, but when the shy traveler started to slowly come into my life I felt my spirits lift again. I thought I that was what love felt like, I thought he loved me back…

_"Hi honey… are you okay? You don't look so good…" Cliff was sitting at his usual Inn table -the one in the corner- for breakfast. Only what was not usual about today was that he sat with a pale stony face that stared firmly at the wall ahead of him. "What's going on?" I asked again._

_"Ann… I'm.. I'm-"_

_"Spit it out!" I said impatiently.  
_

_"I'm leaving."_

_My face turned from concerned to annoyed to, confused and angry all in a second. "What?" I asked.  
_

_"Don't make me say it again…" Cliff said._

_"Don't joke around like that!" I scolded. "You know I-"_

_"I'm serious," he said his face turning to look directly into my eyes. I could now see the horrible bags under his eyes that indicating the little sleep he'd gotten last night. "I'm leaving Mineral Town, my money has run low there nothing of importance here for me any-"_

_"IMPORTANCE! WHAT AM I CHOP-LIVER? YOUR LITTLE PLAY TOY YOU CAN JUST THROW AWAY AT YOUR OWN-"_

_"No- no of course not! But Ann did you really think it would work out between-"_

_"WORK OUT? I thought- I thought you-" I stopped not daring to finish my sentence. The unspoken words '_you loved me'_._

_"I never said that-"_

_"Yeah, well what else didn't you say?" I demanded now attracting even more looks from the customers around us._

_"Not now I-"_

_"Oh yes now! Don't you have any shame, Cliff! Do I mean anything to you, o-or am I just the thing that you used to keep your mind off of-"_

_"Ann!" he pleaded._

_"Get out."_

_"Wh-what?" he asked his eyes widening._

_"You. Heard. Me. Get your things, and GET OUT!" I was pretty much screaming at him now._

_"But I-I wasn't going to leave just-"_

_"YOU SAID YOU WERE LEAVING SO LEAVE! GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY A-"_

_"Ann! That's no way to-"I was beyond hearing my father my eyes fixed on the monster in front of me. But Cliff knew when he was defeated and slowly stood up only quickening at my glare, and after only a few minutes he'd packed his things and left. _Forever.

That was two hours ago, the last Monday of spring, the last hour of Cliff's stay at Mineral Town. And the pain- _oh the pain_… it still stung. This was most definitely a huge contender in the competition to be the worst day of my life…

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

"I **said** no lemon in my water Ann! I hope you didn't mess up my order as well-"Manna as usual was criticizing my work.

"Right let me help you with that," I muttered snatching up her drink and bringing it back to the kitchen. I pulled the lemon off the edge of the cup and chucked it into the side garbage bin. Fighting to resist the urge to take the lemon back and squeeze it's juices into the drink. _No I'll be a good girl..._ I returned the drink to her, ignoring her demands to repeat her order to ensure I'd gotten it right. I'd almost made it out of earshot in time but I was too late, I could still hear her as her loud voice bellowed along the Inn walls.

"I know her and Cliff had a nasty break-up two days ago, but Doug needs to teach that girl some manners. If my daughter had ever-"

I hurried along more desperate to put distance between her and myself before I did something my father wouldn't approve of. I know it wasn't like me; I'm normally so organized, so together. In fact I couldn't even remember one time I'd ever messed up an order even as simple as a lemon in water… But I arg forget it, its an off day!

I was just moving up to Siabara who seemed to be glaring agreement of Manna's words into me; when I was interrupted by my father's loud outburst. It was followed by grey smoke coming out of the kitchen door.

"ANGELA SUSANA BAKER!" He yelled, and I cringed at the use of my full name. Many of the breakfasters now turning to look at the kitchen doors where my father was now emerging fumes billowing out the door. A reek smell hitting my nose. "Kitchen. Now."

I followed him in feeling the eyes of customers on my back as I did so. My eyes however focused on the problem I was about to get yelled at for. The oven door was hung open smoke pouring from it and on the table in front of it sat a burned platter. I could barley recognizable it but I knew i must be whats left of Siabara's lasagna. Something I'd put in over an hour ago…

"What is this?" Dad demanded pacing behind the table glaring daggers into the platter.

"What's left of Siabara's lasagna," I suggested and at once regretted it at his furious look at me.

"Listen Ann, I dealt with the sulking after Jack. I dealt with the complaints I've been getting since Monday of you, but I will NOT deal with this! You've burnt a customer's food! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry…"

"No your not," I didn't argue I knew I should be, but it was the truth I wasn't. "Go upstairs, Kai's arrived earlier than expected I would think they'll need more towels up there anyway. Then come back down and get to cleaning!"

"But I-"

"GO!"

"Dad-"

"NOW!" I didn't argue this time heading directly for the kitchen door; I didn't expect the soft voice to come from my father next. "Ann boys will come and go, just know it's not you. It's them-"

I pretended I didn't hear him continuing on my way to the stairs, and up to the boy's room at the Inn. As my father had promised there was a familiar purple bandana'd figure on one of the previously empty beds. He sat next to his other roommate Gray, who immediately fell silent at the sight of me. Something told me they were talking about Cliff, his empty bed still untidy in his rushed exit. I didn't clean it, nor did I think I would anytime soon.

Though I didn't know why I just didn't hurry up and do it already, get rid of the evidence and the memory. It was the last memory of the someone I'd loved, and that made me hesitant.

"Hi Ann," Kai smiled. It was that smile that only he could do, as if saying everything wasn't awkward when it was so truly and inescapably was.

"You're early," I commented and he shrugged. "My father said you guys might be needed extra towels or something?" I said rather blandly now realizing the fact they most likely didn't my father was just trying to get me out of the kitchen.

But the boys didn't seem to notice the oddness of the request. Either they picked up on Doug's message fast or really did need extra supplies... I didn't know. But they nodded and Gray informed me they were running low on towels in the bathroom, and Kai insisted he'd help me go to the cupboard and get them. Once there I gazed at the supplies realizing I was lacking on the laundry for the past few days and we were getting low. The visitors from the valley that arrived yesterday must have been taking up more than we accounted for.

"This should do it," Kai said from the side. I hadn't realized he was already at work grabbing towels and washrags off the shelves.

"That's way too much!" I exclaimed reaching up to stop his hand from grabbing yet another towel.

"They're not just for me, but for Gray as well."

"You guys aren't the only ones who stay here you know!" He seemed to think for a moment then slowly put a few of the cloths back in their spot, "here let me take some of those," I said.

"No I got it."

"It's my job," I muttered forcing the top half of the bundle away from him and into my arms. "Let's go."

We got back into the room to find Gray reading at the edge of his bed. It reminded me slightly of my good friend Mary the silent librarian next door. Putting each towel into place on the racks outside the bathroom I went and gathered the rest of the laundry I would have to do. I groaned as I looked around at the extra cleaning I'd be having to do in here. Kai hadn't even spent two hours here and already his clothes and other belongings had been sprawled out all across the floor. It was only a matter of time before they were all over the room.

Kai must have seen my disgusted look because he smiled, "I won't leave it there."

"That's what you say every year," I muttered making my way to the door.

"What's with the sour attitude?" He asked.

I glared at him and continued on my way out of the room, everything was annoying me today. And nothing was going right; I'd burnt my first piece of food at the Inn, the customers were out to get me, the laundry was behind and worst of all I was probably going to die alone and unloved!

I could see it now, happy Mary and Gray with little bespectacled happy children. Karen and Rick, Popuri and Kai, and worst of all Elli and Jack… All with happy little families while I stayed at the Inn with my father waiting tables and caring for guests, bitter and lonely… The thoughts scared me and even more so the guiltily almost pleasant idea of sabotaging the others girls was becoming an active thought. I spent the rest of my day as I would probably spend the rest of my life, at the Inn cleaning…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Third Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 2_

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK WHAT TO DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" Doug was yelling in an uproar which rather bitterly I must admit was starting to become a more than daily thing. If he kept this up I wouldn't be surprised if he turned permanently purple from rage. He would be like a little troll doll, with flaming red hair and purple skin...

Today I'd burnt as he said -yet again- another customer's food. This time is was Manna's lunch and even I know a storm when I see one. So my father's rage wasn't exactly unnecessary at the moment, but I was tired at being yelled at. Tired of getting looks of disapproval and tired of cleaning because I could no longer be trusted in the kitchen! So this time unlike taking my punishment like a _good _girl I yelled back…

It didn't go over to well to say the least, and ended in what I knew would be a strong talking to tonight as I stormed out of the front doors of the Inn. I stood in the cool spring air that was slowly turning muggier as summer approached, tension coursed through me.

"I can't believe you did that," said an oncoming voice.

I looked up to see Gray approaching soaking wet and angry looking, but something told me he was amused as well. Behind him walked Kai, also wet but in unlike Gray was in bathing suit trunks.

"Oh come on you know it was funny," Kai was laughing.

"You pushed me off the pier-"Gray's eyes looked up meeting mine immediately silencing his voice. Kai looked up as well at his friend's silence, only his eyes brightening a little.

"Oh hi Ann, oo you look angr-"

"I hope you aren't planning to go trekking through the Inn all wet!" I exclaimed in no mood for casual conversation.

"Well I-"

"I'm the one who has to clean up after you two you know. If you decide to start tracking water everywhere it's on my butt! And I just finished cleaning-"

"Take it easy Ann," Kai said holding up his hands an Inn towel in them, making me cringe even more. "Look we'll dry off, okay?"

I glared at him but said no more as I watched them dry themselves off. Once they finished I continued on my way still fuming as I walked down the path. I only vaguely heard Kai say, "she's like our mother or something isn't she?"

The stride to the Goddess Pond took a less time than I'd originally thought, especially since I avoided Jack's farm like the plaque and had taken the long way. Maybe it was because I was still storming away in a mad sprint... yeah that could be it.

Now sitting at the pond I was happy to see that neither Popuri nor May -the only others that would normally occupy this spot- weren't present.

I sat at the foot of the pond staring into the waters depths. Rolling up the cuffs of my overalls and removing my socks and shoes. I dipped my feet deep into the pond. Cliff didn't love me he probably never did… Jack never loved me and that was a fact. The thoughts kept running through my mind like a never ending wheel. A picture of Cliff's face with smiling Elli's, just like Jacks was currently... Maybe she would work her way into stealing another man from me...

With all my thoughts it probably wasn't surprising I didn't hear anyone enter the clearing nor realize the pass of time, until there was a loud crack of a twig sounded behind me.

Quickly turning around I saw a red faced Gray looking at me, now completely dry. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"D-Doug said to get you; he wants you home before dark."

"Dark, I only just-"I looked up at the sky that was now lit in a red maroon color the sun setting. He was right I must have been here longer than I thought. "Why'd he send you?" I asked pulling my feet from the water.

"I-I volunteered, he tried making Karen come but…"

"Held beer over her didn't he?" I asked now abandoning my attempt to keep my overalls dry. I could see it now, Dad telling her he wouldn't give her a drip of beer unless she came and found me, hah. Balling up my socks and placing them in my shoes I stood up carrying them in my hands.

"Y-yeah," he nodded. I never really paid much attention to Gray; he was the apprentice blacksmith. And we didn't have much in common expect for the fact we both lived the same building. But even so I knew how anti-social he tended to be; though normally angry as he was I wasn't going to complain. It was wonders to me why Mary seemed to like him…

What I didn't expect from him was what he said next, "you know Ann everyone has bad days but it's not helping to say like this… Cliff's an idiot to have let yo-"He stopped fidgeting and pulling his hat of his eyes, my mouth agape.

"Like you're one to talk! "I retorted.

"Let's go," he muttered and instead of anger which I expected in his voice, what I heard was hurt. Immediately I wanted to turn around and go drown myself in the Goddess Pond. We were just passing Yodel Ranch when I'd gotten up the courage to speak again.

"Listen Gray I didn't mean, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't've-"I stopped walking looking at my bare feet on the bricks.

There was a long pause before he muttered a reply, "its okay you're right I-"

"But I should have-"

"Listen," I looked up he was standing a few feet away just looking out from under his cap. "You're right I'm not one to talk, h-how about we make a deal?"

"What type of deal?" I asked taken back. I had to stop myself short of mentally counting Gray's words. This must about the longest sentence he ever uttered to me.

"You stop biting customer's heads off, and be more active again. And I-I'll try my best at well-"

"Not losing your temper? Being social?" I tried.

He looked taken back, but nodded. "Y-yeah sure that…"

"Fine we'll shake on it!" I said pulling out my right hand in front of me spitting into it.

"W-Whoa wait," Gray stepped back.

"Scared of a little salvia?" I asked.

"No but-"

"Then come on then!" Rather reluctantly he spit into his own hand and we shook. "See not that bad, now is it?" I asked

"S-sure," he replied adjusting his hat.

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

I must say -whether because of the deal with Gray or because I took what he said to heart- my attitude did improve over the next few days. With summer just around the corner this was probably a rather big plus, as customers and visitors from the valley poured in. I hadn't burnt any more dishes and the laundry was catching up. Things were looking good.

The only thing that didn't seem to be perking up was Mary, who was less enthusiastic than I thought she'd be at my improving attitude.

"You made a spit-shake!" she exclaimed.

"Well yeah…" we were both sitting in the library I was perched on top of her desk while she sat in her chair behind it. I didn't fully understand what the big deal was; sure spit-shakes were a little younger than us… okay a lot younger than us but still…

"Ann! You can't do that…" her worried voice trailed off. I knew her sentence was being finished silently in her head as she many times did.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

"Ann he isn't your best buddy from the playground or anything else. He's really sensitive and-"

"Sensitive!" I cracked, "Mary you can't be serious he-"

"But I am, listen Ann you don't' know him like I do and-"

"And the fact that you have a huge crush on the blacksmith has no point in this at all?" I challenged.

"What! Of course not how can you be so-"as calm and collected as Mary was she was no actress. Her face flushed and she looked sick as if I'd just told her to go perform in front of millions.

"If you say so…" I mused playing with a pen on her desk.

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

The first day of summer had arrived, for most this meant a most wondrous occasion. For Stu and May it meant a full two months until they would be starting school, for others like many of the youth in Mineral Town is meant the annual Beach Festival; filled with dog races, volley ball and a cook-out.

I suppose it didn't take a surgeon to figure out why everyone was so excited, everyone that is except for me. Although I was keeping my end of my bargain fairly well, I don't think I could take a festival and still come out at the cheery end. This was just yet another marker to prove Cliff was gone…

Last year we blew everyone away at volleyball, scoring twenty points over the other teams. Back then I thought it was a sign that we were meant for each other, that we worked well together… how wrong I was looking at things now. As it turns out it had been a one sided team…

I busied myself at the counter washing it off until each corner was sparkling clean, then moving to the tables I didn't think anyone was going to stop me from my quiet evening of humming and cleaning until… _Kai_. Who else?

"Hey Ann, whoa… you gonna' be able to finish that before the festival?" he asked dashing over from where he had been perched on the steps.

"I hope not," I replied barley looking up from my wash rag that was now vigorously rubbing at a non-existent stain.

"What? Don't tell me you're planning on not coming today."

"Not _planning. _Am." I stated.

"Oh no your not."

"Oh yes I am."

"What if I said it was my birthday?" he pouted his lip.

"You'd be a liar."

"So I would… Hmm well I guess there's no way of convincing you…"

"Darn right."

"Soo I guess I'm staying here!" He declared. And to my shock sat down on the chair beside the table I was washing.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"You heard me I'm staying right here with you."

"W-what, b-but you can't. Really. I mean you open up your shack today, a-and it's one of the only festivals you're here for…"

"Oh all so true… I guess I'll just not open it this year and leave early… Though there's no where else I can go really that's not already booked for the summer. And Inn prices… let me tell you I-"

"You can't," I interrupted.

"Come with me then," he challenged.

I glared at him, "no."

"Alright," he settled himself into the chair almost putting his feet on the table before I shot him an angry glare.

"You're bluffing," I stated.

"Try me," he countered.

We glowered at each other for what seemed like hours until I caved, "fine."

"What? Sorry didn't catch that."

"I SAID FINE. DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!" And with that I hurried back behind the counter into the kitchen and to where my father and I called home. By-passing the living room I headed back to my own bedroom pulled on the first bikini I saw with a long T-shit over it and headed out to meet Kai who was wearing a big funny looking grin on his face.

He whistled both annoyingly and obnoxiously and together we headed out to the beach. We were late in his antics to convince me but didn't seem to mind.

When we entered the beach I was almost overwhelmed by the cheer that illuminated everyone. Dogs were towards the right being mused over by May and Stu. The few adults that chose to come were huddled near by. The volley ball nets were set up high to the left side where Gray, Mary, Popuri and the others were all gathered around looking as if something had just interrupted their game.

Running over to join them we soon found out it was non-other than Trent hunched on the ground in the center of everyone. "I'm fine really, everyone" he was saying.

"What happened?" Kai asked for me.

"There you two are," Karen said stepping forward looking a little annoyed at everyone's behavior. "Looks like Trent's sprained his ankle."

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly looking over him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Karen replied, "Can we get back our game now?"

The others look hesitant but nodded and allowed Kai and I to cart Trent off to sit on the side of the Snack Shack. Where we could sit in full view of the game. Kai barely said good-bye before rushing inside his shack looking eager to catch up on the time he missed preparing the food.

When I sat down beside Trent, he looked confused. "You know you don't have to stay, I'm perfectly fine to sit here by mys-"

"No-no," I replied shaking my head. "It's okay; I was looking for an excuse not to play." I didn't want to have to play and be forced to remember all the more of Cliff and I's success last year.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked looking a little scared for a second.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't really want to play, you know?"

But from the look on his ace he didn't know, no not at all. And I couldn't help but think that he was analyzing everything that could be wrong to make me not what to play volleyball. But in truth whatever disease he was thinking off, was probably the farthest thing from the real reason.

After getting over the fact I was sitting next to a doctor who was trying to diagnose me I started to watch the game in front of us. It looked like Jack, Elli, Gray and Popuri were on one team while Mary Karen and Rick were on the other; I guessed that was the team Trent was on before his accident.

Though the score I didn't know it looked like Popuri's team was winning even with her constant trips and slip-ups. The _other two_ and Gray seemed to be picking up her slack quiet well. While Karen's team on the other hand… Well Mary is as unathletic as she was doing a whole lot worse than she could be doing. With every glance she stole at Gray she would slip up and loose track of the ball. Causing Karen a lot of grief as she slammed each ball angrily with her fists, this is turn left Rick feeling nervous at Karen's sportsmanship, making him worse with every rude remark Karen flew at him.

I thought I was doing fairly well being invisible; I didn't do it often. And actually any day but today I might have killed anyone who suggested I'd be. But today was different I- oh no I spoke to soon.

Popuri's eyes caught mine, her eyes growing big. _Oh no, please no just let poor me stay invisible…_ I pleaded silently.

"Hey Ann!" she called and all my hopes sank. The game slowed at the sound of her voice and finally Jack caught the ball to Karen's dislike putting the game to a pause. "Ann why aren't you playing?" Popuri asked.

Everyone's faces turned to mine and I sunk where I sat, Gray in particularly was looking me as if repeating the bargain right into my mind.

"We are one short," Mary put in quietly.

Karen at once perked up, "yeah Ann why don't you come and join our team!" she smiled. "'Member last year you and Cliff, wow! We could really use you!"

"Uh um well I-"I staggered under everyone's eyes. "Well I think Trent needs company," I managed.

If they could all ever blink at once they did. They looked at me as if I'd just spoken another language completely. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine by myself," Trent finally spoke.

"And he's a doctor Ann," Kai's voice came from behind now emerging from the shack. "I'm sure he can care for himself, but I suppose if you still don't want to play… you could help me in the kitchen."

"Well I-"

"I OBJECT!" Karen yelled from her spot on the sand. "Ann hasn't played one single round and you want her to _cook_? She does that all day at the Inn!" She stared at him in disbelief and I knew this had more to do than me having a good time. "You're going to have her waste away a years worth of unused talent?"

"Well she doesn't exactly want too-"Kai started.

"Of course she wants too; she just doesn't know it yet." Karen smiled politely grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the court. "Now, now Kai go on and get back to cooking like a good boy," Karen smiled, "we'll send Ann in once she's played a few rounds. Right, now serve the ball Jack!"

And well it wasn't as painful as I'd originally thought, actually it was rather helpful. Everything I'd been holding in for the past days, or rather wasn't holding in at times… I let out with one angry swipe of my hand contacting with the ball. I was on fire, the only times I'd lost the serve was well when I purposely aimed the ball at Jack a few times… but that was all fair and _accidental_ right? I playing well more than a few rounds up to about mid-afternoon. We only stopped when Mayor Thomas came over announcing they would start the dog races soon.

"That was great Ann!" Karen exclaimed high-fifing me. "You know I think that eighty to fifty-five is a new record! Come on Rick lets go check out these dogs."

Laughing a little much to my surprise I watched as they set off, "uh that was real good Ann."

I turned to see Gray scratching the back of his neck looking at me or well near me. I suspected his eyes were actually on the ground by my feet but I couldn't be sure with his hat.

"Thanks Gray, so were you." I replied bending over a little in an attempt to look under his camp at his eyes, but sure enough we were interrupted.

"Hi Ann," Mary's soft voice came and I immediately straightened up.

"Good game, eh?" I asked.

She nodded her eyes just past me at Gray. _Oh_ I gave an inward smile; alright I was feeling up for some match maker playing. "Hey Gray," both of them seemed to jump at his name. "Why don't you and Mary go down and see the dogs."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well I think it was implied I'd help Kai," I replied.

"Oh," he looked as if he might argue but Mary was already off and down the hill and he had no choice but to follow. I thought for a moment, did I really want to go and help Kai? In truth the answer was a little mixed but seeing as there was no way I could sneak away I opted to go and see him.

"Hello," I said entering the shack. Inside Kai was just finishing up some snow cones and setting them in the freezer.

"Oh so you do come?" he smiled.

"Well you seemed like you wanted me too…"

He laughed, "And it seems you _did_ want to play volleyball. You're pretty good you know."

"Thanks," I replied grabbing an apron from the side wall.

"What no modesty?" he asked smiling as he turned to rummage though the cabinet.

"Nope so what are we making?"

"I think pizza would be a good choice Zack has the burgers and hot dogs going outside," he replied setting out the flour and already prepared dough. "Just flour your hand-"he stopped seeing as I'd already floured myself up and was grabbing a lump of dough.

"Are we doing personal pans or one full pie?" I asked already kneading the dough flat reaching over for the rolling pin. I glanced up at him to see a rather shocked expression on his face that soon composed it's self and replied, "Personal."

"Right-o," I smiled diving up my dough and starting to roll it.

"I forgot you cooked," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah well I don't just clean up after you at the Inn," I replied and he smiled a little bit. "What Popuri doesn't cook with you?" I asked and his smile sunk into an almost frown.

"Popuri?"

"Well she is your girlfriend isn't she?" I asked.

"Oh… well no. Not anymore she isn't."

"Not anymore?" I repeated looking up.

"Broke up at the end of last summer, I thought Manna told everyone."

"Manna?" I repeated again.

"You know '_that good for-nothing beach bum broke poor Popuri's heart'"_ he mimicked Manna's voice in a high pitched mockery. I laughed and he smiled, "Haven't heard you laugh since I arrived."

"And I haven't heard you mimic Manna," I replied.

"So you didn't know?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "Though it's not surprising I try my best not to listen to what Manna says. Though I am surprised I didn't hear about it form the other people who visit the Inn." And as I said it the small memory of Popuri coming in many times to the bar last fall did seem to start to make sense.

"Oh well, yeah we're over…" he replied.

"Well why?" I asked.

There was a pause as he thought this over,"well," he started. "Well I guess I moved on, I couldn't keep up with Rick and his constant nagging and I knew it wasn't possible for her to come with me… and well…" he voice trailed off.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Well I kind of moved on," he finished.

"Like you found another girl?" I questioned shocked.

He nodded, "a little bit, yeah."

"That makes no sense," I said.

"Well I do like someone else now, I just haven't told her yet."

"Oh, so you're kind of like a jerk?" I asked straight faced.

And he started to nod then looked startled and the realization of what I said. "Wh-what?"

"Gottcha," I smiled.

"Hey I was trying to be serious!"

"And I was trying my best to not let you be!" I replied flicking flour at him.

"HEY!" he shouted setting down the dough that was in his hand. Reaching into the flour bowl and throwing a big wad at me. It wasn't long until I was ducking behind tables and chairs flinging flour over my shoulders and getting myself pelted as well.

"Whoa what's going on?" Gray asked flinging his hands up over his face as he entered. Immediately the flour flinging stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I-I was going to use the bathroom…" he replied looking over at me his mouth twitching in what I thought could be a concealed smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair," he replied chuckling a little.

I reached my hand up and shouldn't have been surprised I was caked with flour from head to toe. Gray was just looking over to Kai when I threw a big amount of flour I'd been saving to catch Kai off guard with at him. It hit Gray square in the face.

"Hey!" he uttered surprised and then Kai hit him with another amount of flour catching on quickly. Now grabbing some flour of his own it was a full blown war only to be stopped when the bowl of flour was found empty. I looked from Kai to Gray to my own hands all coated in flour and laughed collapsing into a near-by chair.

The boys joined in, "now we really have to clean this up before everyone eats," Kai said gesturing to the shack around us.

"I was just going to the bathroom-"Gray said standing up in an attempt to leave.

"Oh no you don't," I said standing up and grabbing his hat off the top of his head, reveling his flaming read hair. He looked shocked. "If you don't help us clean up you don't get your hat back," I told him.

"What that's not fai-"

"Yes it is," Kai smiled and I placed the cap on top of my own head. "Now get to work," he said throwing rags at each of us as he got to work on saving the flour covered pizzas. It didn't take long to mop up everything. Actually I was rather surprised at the time it took. No sooner had me and Gray been placing the rags into the sink, Kai was pulling out the near perfect pies.

"I'll call everyone in," Kai said heading out the front door to the beach below.

"So uh do I get my hat back now?" Gray asked and I smiled.

"How much does it mean to you?" I asked looking upward at the cap still on my head.

"A lot," he replied his mouth again twitching in a smile.

"Can't you just smile, is it that hard?" I asked.

Before he could reply Kai was back with everyone filing in behind him. Quickly placing Gray's hat back on his head before anyone could see especially Mary who would get the wrong idea; I headed back to the bathroom and wiped the remaining flour I hadn't gotten of my face and arms.

For starting out the day not wanting to do anything, the day turned out pretty well… actually I might dare-say it was fun… A wonderful way to spend the first day of summer…

* * *

Yay Ann's no longer completely depressed! I wish it could stay that way... Thanks so much for reading everyone, and thank you Awesome Rapidash for your review last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Third-Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 3_

The wonderful mood that started at the beach seemed like it was here to stay. And I was not about to start complaining. It seems I was coming back to terms with both Cliff and Jack… well that is until Mary came over to the Inn for breakfast this morning…

"Thanks Ann," she smiled taking the hot chocolate she ordered from my hands. I looked around room the Inn was calm today no one sat down to eat except for Gotz. I took advantage of this and scooted in across from my anxious looking friend.

"So what's on you mind?" I asked.

Mary seemed to second-guess her coming for a few seconds before deciding on her words, "Well Gray…" she started and I leaned back in my chair, this should be simple enough.

"What about him," I asked reaching over to the napkin dispenser trying to tidy the carelessly pulled out leaflets.

"Well, what were you guys and Kai doing yesterday in the Shack?" she asked.

That took me off guard, I was expecting a _'he doesn't like me' _or a _'my life is coming to an end'_ sort of thing.

"Oh," I replied looking up from the dispenser. "Well as I said I was helping Kai cook, then I threw some flour at him he threw some back. Gray came in saying he needed to use the bathroom, but I threw some flour at him-"I stopped looking at Mary's horrified look. "Honestly Mary?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Then what?" she prompted like this was world history in the making.

"Then we ran out of flour, and had to clean up before everyone ate." I finished but Mary didn't look satisfied. "What?" I asked looking at her curiously, "what did he tell you he was doing?"

"Going to the bathroom, but still…" he voice trailed off. I left her to her in thought while I fiddled noisily with the with napkin dispenser. I only stopped when I heard an audible little gasp from Mary. I looked up, "did he actually go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied. But as I thought about it I wasn't sure. "But Mary I mean really, we starting throwing flour at him!"

"What if he never had _go_ in the first place," Mary was whispering to herself now and I realized I would never understand her and her mind's workings. So what if he didn't have to pee, the more I talk to Mary the more I feel the world revolves around Gray. Something thats a rather scary feeling if you ask me…

"So…" I said in an attempt to start a new conversation. Particularly a different one.

She looked up like she just remembered who I was. But she seemed picked up on the need for change in conversation. Or maybe she just had more things on her mind she wanted to say I'm not sure. "Oh, you'll never guess what my Mom said at the table last night!" she said.

"She found a new recipe for something disgusting?" I suggested and was silenced my Mary's glare. I never saw eye to eye with Anna, and I doubted I ever would. I couldn't think of a single time that woman wasn't listening to Manna's lies about me, or hinting to her daughter I was a bad influence.

"No," Mary answered shortly. "Jack proposed!"

"What!" I gasped now abandoning the dispenser completely looking at her wide-eyed. "To who?"

"Elli, who else?" Mary replied.

"When?"

"I'm not sure, after the beach festival I suppose."

Yea this was what I was doing good until… _Marriage?_ Wonderful, my heart burned a little at the thought. I don't know what gave me hope that he'd come back to me… but I guess it was always sort of there. Call me stupid, I have many other rude words flying around in my brain right now it won't matter. But marriage, well that pretty much crushed any false hope I had! Meanwhile Mary didn't seem to be fazed by my utter disbelieve.

"Can you believe it?" she asked awed. "The first Mineral Town wedding in a little over twenty years; and Elli she must be so happy!" Her face was filled with excitement until her eyes met mine. "Oh Ann don't go telling me you still have it for Jack!"

"I do not! It's just well I am sort of his ex-girlfrie-"

"Ann you never dated him!" Mary exclaimed. "It _never_ happened! Being bitter about something that never-was is pathetic Ann! Not to mention childish!"

"Yeah but I-"I broke off. "Hey your one to talk; coming over her interrogating me about the guy you like, pinning it right down to the fact of whether or not he really had to _pee_!"

"Ann this is a restaurant!" my father's voice boomed from counter. I realized I'd rather yelled the last word of my sentence.

"Sorry Dad!" I called looking back to Mary. "You don't even have the guts to tell him you like him! At least I've had a real boyfriend who-"

"Who left you?" Mary asked and though her voice was quiet it was hissing at me, a silent rage only Mary could pull off.

"Ahh relationships," Kai's smooth voice glided into the conversation and both of us turned so sharply to glare at him. I was surprised he didn't burn from the intensity. But he stayed calm pulling up a chair to the booth to sit down at the table. "Never fun when they end, no?"

"Or never start," I spat and Mary how glared back.

"I could say the same thing to you," she replied coolly.

"Whoa, cat fight much?" Kai interrupted. "Well for the record neither of you are one to judge the other," he started and we both gaped at him. "As both of your relationship statuses are pretty pathetic."

"And you Kai where's your girl?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yeah well we're a little confused now too," he replied.

"Oh so you did tell her?" I asked.

"Well no, but I have confidence she'll come around once I drop the bomb." He smiled.

"I hope she doesn't blow up," I retorted.

"I thought you had a thing with Karen," Mary chirped in.

"What?" Kai asked his eyes bulging.

"Have you been listening to Manna again?" I asked.

"No my mother," Mary said and to me it all meant the same thing. "She said after you broke up with Popuri-"

"There's nothing going on between me and Karen," Kai stopped her. "And you can put the record straight with your mother if you'd like."

Mary looked taken back but nodded, still staring at Kai I was about to voice my opinion but no sooner had the words come to mind my father called from the counter.

"Ann _are_ you going to keep Barley and May waiting here?" My father asked pointedly.

"No, sorry" I said hurrying out of the booth to their table, "what would you like today?"

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

I spent the rest of the afternoon busily running out orders, until it was about five and I was allowed to take my break. Heading out the door and into the hot summers air I took a deep breath, finally I was free. Turning down the path I was planning to go, where else but the Goddess Pond. Humming a little as I started down the path I was surprised to meet Gray on my way.

"Hi," I said as I walked up though I realized he was holding his right arm in his left. "What happened?" I asked.

"N-nothing," he replied trying to push past me.

"Oh no you don't," I pushed him back grabbing his left arm and pulling it away to reveal the huge gash down his forearm I jumped back in surprise. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh has someone forgotten their end of the deal?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

"N-no but-"

"But nothing! What happened?"

"Just a little accident at the shop," he replied again trying to pass me.

"Little? Gray please tell me you're going to the clinic."

"No."

"No your not?"

"Yeah, no… I ugh! No I'm not going to the clinic!"

"You're insane!" I exclaimed. "Come here."

"W-what?"

"If you're not going to the clinic yourself then I'm taking you," I said.

"W-what b-but Ann, really I'm fine I-"

"Come on, you dead weight!" I said tugging on his good arm. He seemed to give up as he followed right up to the Clinic's doors. Which from lack of better judgment and just pure luck was closed. I banged my fists on the door, "why do they close this place!" I shouted. "What happens if I decide to keel over next to dead in the middle of the night, in deep need of medical care?"

"A-Ann really it's okay, lets just go back-"

"No."

"Then let's go to Ellen's and get Elli," Gray suggested.

_Even more no,_ I felt like replying but I held my tongue. I was hoping for Trent not annoying boy-stealing nurses! But as you know me what I hope for is never what happens…

"Ann?" a new calm voice came, I turned around to see none other than but my favorite person herself. Jack behind her had his hand in hers. From the looks of it they were on a premarital night stroll. And also from the look on Elli's face it was a rather enjoyable walk for her. Her hair ruffled slightly her faint lip-stick smeared Jack's cap wasn't sitting properly on his head. Suddenly I thought Gray wasn't the only one who was going to need to use the clinic, I felt as if I was going to throw up. "What are you-"Elli had started to ask.

"Gray's hurt," I muttered pointing to him who. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Wh-what Gray what's wrong?" she asked concerned looking him over.

"N-nothing I-"

"How many times have I told you that cut on your arm is most definitely not nothing!" I interrupted.

"Oh!" Elli's eyes grazed Gray's forearm. "Oh come in right away that could be serious!" She hurried past me to the door jingling with her key in the lock and let us enter. "Come back here, Gray" Elli said pulling him behind the curtains where I knew they kept all of their supplies.

Left with only Jack I was the happiest girl on the whole island… NOT! Someone please save me now!

"So…" he said in an awkward attempt at conversation.

"So," I repeated not looking at him.

"What were you doing with Gray?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, honestly I'm happy you found someone else. I was beginning to think that Cliff thing had put you down for good." He said and this time I spun full circle to face him.

"What?"

He looked taken back, "well weren't you just out with Gray?"

"Yes but were not a together it's not like that!"

"So… you're not going out with Gray?" he asked.

"GOING OUT WITH GRAY? I MOST APSOLUTLY AM NOT!" I exploded totally forgetting he was a screen away and more than likely hearing our whole conversation with out me screaming it through the building. Jack now realizing his mistake was backing a notable distance away from me. Which was probably because he wasn't used to loud outbursts like mine. Especially with Elli around; who on the other had had just emerged with Gray at her side both being rather quiet.

"Oh good I'm glad to see you're okay," Jack said rather rushed nodding to Gray's now bandaged hand. "I should be going, feed the animals you know. Bye Elli, Gray erm Ann." He rushed out the door. Funny I never expected Jack to be that chicken to duck out at one outburst. Maybe there was a reason we never got together after all…

Looking over at Gray and Elli though, I wished I was the one who stormed out instead of nervous Jack. There was no way I was leaving the building until I knew Jack was well away from the area, but standing in front of Gray and Elli wasn't much better…

"I'm sorry, h-he's a little… umm well your all good now Gray you can go." Elli was saying in an attempted to make things right again. When Gray turned to leave I went to follow him and hoped to explain there wasn't anything personal in the outburst. But instead fate or well Elli in this matter had other plans.

"Actually Ann can you stay back for a second, it wont be long I just have something I've been wanting to run by you… and well since I have you here…" she fit all in one breath and I could tell she was hurrying to make she I didn't rush out.

I stopped waiting until the door clicked behind Gray to face Elli until she spoke.

"Um well, I'm sure you've heard Jack and I are getting married…" she starting looking at me. I nodded wondering where exactly she was going with this. "And well I want every one in Mineral Town to be apart of the special day… I was hoping you would be a bridesmaid in my wedding..."

"A bridesmaid?"

"Oh yes, well you see I was hoping everyone would kind off be a part. You know, you, Mary, Popuri and Karen. And I think that Jack's getting Kai, Rick, Trent and Gray." She smiled like it was the perfect plan, and I knew I couldn't back out. I'd be the only one to say no, and besides that I had a feeling it would hurt Elli… and that didn't seem like such a good idea.

I nodded, "okay. I'll be your bridesmaid Elli."

"Really," her eyes grew big. "Oh thank you Ann!" she looked like she could hug me but I was glad she resisted.

"Right… I'll be going now…" I said inching towards the door. I barley made it to the handle when she opened her mouth again.

"Oh and Ann!" she said and I turned around to face her. She looked a little embarrassed. "You might want to think about Gray… I think it's pretty oblivious he has had a crush on you for quiet some time now and well… I should be heading to bed. Bye Ann and thank you." And before I could reacted she was shooing me out the door and heading to bed, just adding over her shoulder before locking the door, "you would look very cute together!"

It took all of five minutes before I was able to register what she had said, and be able to react. Although I knew she wouldn't be able to hear, "WE WOULD NOT LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Third-Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 4_

"SHE SAID WHAT?"

"That she thought Gray and I would look cute together and… oh Mary you're not taking her seriously are you!" I exclaimed. We were both sitting in the library once again only this time upstairs on the rug.

"Well it does make a lot of sense Ann…" Mary was saying her voice hurt, her eyes scanning the book shelves behind me.

"No it doesn't!" I insisted. "And even if it did, Mary you have nothing to worry about! I would never like him. Ever! You know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I-I know," she nodded looking up. "And it's not your fault, who ever does or does not like you."

"Exactly, but really I think you and Elli are both making things out of nothing. There's nothing going on between me and Gray." I reassured her.

"Gray and I," she corrected and I rolled my eyes. But the truth was, I didn't think I was letting her or Elli in on the truth that… I possibly did feel something. No it was ridiculous that I was thinking I could possibly feel something for the blacksmith, besides the longing for Mary to be happy with him forever. And not to mention I did just have my heart broken as Cliff left. Of coarse it was natural for me to want to jump into any willing relationship willie nillie, I was on the rebound. So if it seemed Gray was interested it was quiet possible that I was feeling loneliness and thieving on the fact he could like me.

Yeah that was it.

Still none the less as the following days came and the rehearsals for Elli's wedding came this wasn't made any easier. It was only the first practice and I couldn't help but be haunted by Elli's words every time I saw Gray, and the rehearsals just made it an hour and a half of non stop reminders.

What made it even worse besides the happy bride and groom was Mary and every shy glance she gave Gray who didn't even seem to even take notice. It was an emotional turmoil watching them. Part of me was screaming at Gray to just look at Mary and take the hint, the other was yelling at Mary to get over the fact he didn't look interested in being anything besides being friends.

For this matter, I spent most of the practice in the pews with Kai, laughing at the way Karen kept hinting to Rick she wanted to get hitched soon too. And making rude comments about the minutes ticking by to slowly and having better things to do, but only while the bride and groom weren't watching of course.

"Well I think that should do it for today," Carter the priest said as he started putting unknown papers back into their cases.

"Thank-you Carter," Elli smiled looking back to the crowd. "How about we all go have dinner?" she asked. And after a chorus of agreements we all set off for the Inn, unfortunately for me this meant more work than a real dinner. Allowing everyone to sit down at the joined tables Kai and Jack were pulling together I took everyone's orders and headed back to give them to her Dad.

"I got them," he said as I handed over the slip of paper I had written everything on.

"Are you sure?" I asked actually half looking forward to the excuse to cook and get away from everyone.

"Yeah, you go have fun I'll get everything ready. Although I think that I will probably need your help bringing everything out. How many are out there?"

"Eight, nine counting me just call me in when they're ready," I replied knowing he was trying to do something nice for me I decided to accept the offer. Although I had plans to sneak back into the kitchen for my meal. Taking my good out time getting everyone's drinks I head back out taking my spot Once again at the end of the table Between Karen and Popuri.

"Hello again Ann," Popuri smiled as I sat down.

"Hi," I said looking around at the table. Too my enjoyment Gray and Mary had been seated down right across from me.

"D-Do you guys need any help back there?" Gray asked me.

"No, I think were fine." I replied avoiding Mary's eyes and looking around at the table else where. It was a long wait for food, whether it was just mental because I wasn't enjoying myself or because dad was preparing nine dishes all by himself I didn't know. All I knew was that the most exciting part was when I got Trent to shoot soda from his nose from laughing to hard. But other than that is was just bland. And it goes with out saying I was happy to hear my fathers call from the kitchen that the food was ready.

Hurrying back to help him I made sure my platter of tempura buckwheat noodles was set in the very back of all the other dishes. Each of us taking two by two out to the table, I was able to seize the chance to settle down at the edge of the kitchen counter spooning the noodles into my mouth, thus saving me from more goggle eyes courteous of Elli and Mary. It even better luck was that my father didn't notice this as he rushed over to help Siabara as he walked in.

But of unfortunately this was me and my luck didn't last long, not a few spoonfuls into my meal was I joined by none other than Kai. He peeked his head in through the door, smiled as his eyes met mine and walked in.

"Carful I don't think that my father would enjoy a floured kitchen," I said referring to the beach festival, he smiled.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Unless you're planning something, "he raised an eyebrow curiously. "So why aren't you planning to come back out and join everyone?" he asked.

"Who says I wasn't on my way?" I asked.

"You don't _look_ on your way," he said pointing to the utensil I held in my hand.

"Maybe I wanted some alone time," I retorted.

"Oh right sorry, _Ann_ wanted some alone time. When there's a semi-party going on outside, _sorry_ for me mistaking there's something wrong." He said rather sarcastically.

"You should be sorry," I said choosing to ignore his sarcasm.

He sighed leaning on the counter across from my own; I now noted Kai had brought his own platter with him as well. "So are you going to tell me what's the matter or am I going to have to buy that your turning over a new quiet leaf?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong!" I insisted pouring the rest of my meal down my throat and throwing the bowl and utensils into the sink to be washed later I tried hurriedly to get to the last door in the kitchen that lead to our 'house' to escape Kai.

"Oh no," Kai waved a finger making me stop.

"What?" I growled.

"Today's the 14th," Kai said.

"So?" I asked.

"Well," he said slipping off the counter and placing his own dishes into the sink. "Well according to the calendar right here, it says is time to clean the upstairs. You know change the sheets, etc." he said reading it directly off the calendar.

"You aren't my boss!" I retorted though he didn't have time to reply. As if on cue my father came rushing into the kitchen.

"Ann I hope you're not going to neglect the upstairs-"he was saying then he caught sight of Kai. "Oh hello Kai I didn't realize you were in here, everyone's already left."

"Yeah well he was just leaving," I said pushing my way forward grabbing Kai along with me before my father could say something more. "I got the upstairs covered don't worry. Did the girls from the valley check out yet?"

"Just this morning," he replied.

"Perfect," I replied happy less people would be there to disturb me as I cleaned I wanted to be alone. Although I wasn't exactly getting that with Kai on my heels, I went to the cupboard hoping the detour would allow him the opportunity to go to his straight to his room, but he didn't. He continued walking at my side until we both entered his and Gray's shared room the blankets I was carrying covering my face. I did my best to set them down on the nearest unused bed. Besides Kai and I the room was deserted no Gray, well that was good at least.

I got to work on Kai's bed the closest to the door, ripping off the sheets and covers and putting them into a pile replacing them, when Kai started working as well. Though not in any helpful way or form, he began to get to work at guessing what was wrong with me.

"Cliff called back!" he exclaimed took a look at me then shook his head. "No… umm Gray confessed his love for you!"

I jumped at the idea and glared at him, trying to finish my work. "Oh I got something… but I know he wouldn't have the guts…"

"You know Kai it's really rude to sit there on you butt while watching a lady clean," Gray's cold voice came from the door way. I looked up frozen, there was no doubt he heard Kai's comment.

"Hey no hard feelings," Kai held up his hands. "I'm just keeping her company."

"I think you'd help her more if you shut up," Gray replied.

Kai looked angry but was silent after that, anxiously now I finished up on Gray's bed and starting hurrying to the last bed in the room that needed cleaning: Cliff's. I paused at first looking at it, the moment I touched the sheets I knew he would be gone, there was no turning back. Though I had the feeling that was already implied, still I struggled with the idea. No doubt I was mad, madder than hell at him right now but something about permanence scared me.

"You okay?" I jumped at the voice, in front of me stood Gray he was wearing a concerned look on his face and I noticed Kai look up from the fresh newspaper he probably plucked from Zach earlier.

"Yes," I said looking back down at the sheets and pulling them off the bed one by one, quicker this time in hope to get rid of the boys stares. The last one still hooked on the far counter of the bed I tugged on it impatiently.

Gray who was still standing on the other side of the bed watching me flipped it off the corner and proceeded to go back to his own newly made bed. As I gathered up the sheets and started fitting the next I glanced up at Kai who seemed to be watching Gray curiously. Writing off in the back of my mind I finished up the bed, not even thinking of its previous inhabitant now, and leaving to clean out the girls room which now completely vacant.

"Ann," I jumped at my name turning around to see Gray in the door way.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering what in the world he would want with me now.

"Umm I," his face was turning red and he started to annoyingly tug on his hat as if trying to hide. I waited truly wanting to yell at him to spit it out, but refrained seeing his state. Perhaps he wanted to get my help to ask out Mary! Oh she'd be so excited! But no sooner had I thought it Elli's words echoed in my head: _"You might want to think about Gray… I think it's pretty oblivious he has had a crush on you for quiet some time now..."_

_Oh no he wouldn't, how… IS HE THAT STUPID! _Gray had one of the most wonderful women in Mineral Town crushing on him next door and he was trying to waste his time with me!

"Er I-"he was still trying to find words, great, wonderful! "Have you read any good books lately?" he blurted out, now confusing me even more. Him and Mary sure were two peas in a pod alright, now why couldn't he see that?

"No," I replied then decided to add a little hoping he'd get my hint. "I don't read much actually don't really have time for it. But if your looking for a good book I'm sure Mary would love to help you, you should ask her."

"Ye-yea," he nodded. "Well see y-you around," he finished lamely hurrying out the door. For a second I thought I saw a purple blur outside the door seconds before Gray turned to leave but as I blinked I must have been imagining it.

"Okay," I replied my eyes now floating back to my work.

'_How could boys be so stupid… yet he was- no why couldn't he see Mary right in front of him!'_

'_Maybe he does and it's not like that for him… '_

'_Nonsense they're PERFECT for each other!'_

My internal argument continued as I hurried around the room in a frenzy. Not even cleaning as it sometimes did was able to calm me down this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Third-Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 5_

The week proceeded at a far slower more boring pace and as it went I realized sadly the only thing I had to look forward too was the Cow Festival. I don't own a cow, nor do I have any plans to get one anytime soon if that's what you're thinking but a festival is a festival and so I was excited! Or well I was until my father called me over to talk to him this morning.

"He what?" I exploded looking at my father.

"Now Ann this is perfect, very good for business. We should be honored."

"Mayor Thomas wants to give out prizes here, at the Inn!" I recited his news. "That's not business it's work! Work on a day _I_, I mean we should have off!"

"Well what's there normally to participate in at the cow festival?" he asked. "Now we'll get to participate by serving dinners and refreshments!" he eyes glowed. And I knew he was thinking more of the money income than what would be coming in after the whole town has gathered around drinking and eating…

"Do you realize that's going to take a lot of preparing? Are we even going to be able to go to the festival?" I asked. _Wonderful the one day I was looking forward to having off, now ruined with extra work._

"Well I suppose if we got an early start we might have some time but Ann you'll see everyone once they come for dinner-"

"Taking their orders that is!" I retorted now walking away my hand on my head in disbelief.

"Hey if it isn't Annie!" an annoying voice came in from the stair case. "Excited for tomorrow?" he asked referring to the festival. Wonderful now I had to deal with _him_ as well!

"Don't call me that Kai," I said my voice tense.

"What?" he perched his lips in thoughts. "Oo you no likie _Annie_?" he asked.

"No. Now move I have orders to take."

"Oh not so fast," he stopped me with his hand. "What's got you in a bunch? I thought you were getting less grumpy lately."

"Grumpy! Kai you better watch yourself…" I growled.

"Now, now you know what I mean." He patted my head annoyingly. "So what's got you down?"

"Cow Festival."

He looked a little puzzled now, and I couldn't help but feel a little happy at whipping the smile off his face. "What don't like cows?" he asked.

"No," I replied taking advantage of his confusion to sweep past him and starting clearing the table Barley and May had just sat at.

"Well then I'm stumped," he replied.

"Lucky you," I said curtly.

"Now, now Ann I didn't say I'd given up. Hey what's the matter?" He repeated.

I glared at him, knowing from experience he wasn't going to leave any sooner if I kept it up. He was just as stubborn as me, and I hated that. "I can't go," I said quickly walking over to Gotz in hope it would shut Kai up, it didn't.

"Hi Gotz what'll it be?" I asked.

"Why can't you go?" Kai pressed and I glared at him.

"I'll just have the usual," Gotz said.

"Chicken Parm?" I asked and he nodded. "Got it, sprite right?"

Gotz nodded looking at Kai with interested eyes, I didn't give him time to question as I quickly moved away to the kitchen.

"Come on Ann, why?" Kai pressed.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

I whipped around to glare at him, he was such a child! "Because they're having the award ceremony here along with dinner and the bar, we'll be busy all day preparing I'll have no time to go! Now please Kai, leave me be." I said it all so fast just letting it spill out of my mouth glad to know that as I went into the kitchen to start at my cooking he didn't follow.

I stayed up later last night with Karen and Rick, downing more drinks than I gave out honestly.

It wasn't honestly the smartest thing to do especially since I had to wake up early today and start preparing the food. Now standing over the heating oven I was cursing myself. My head was banging and every clash of the pans made be jump with pain I was grateful more than ever I wasn't Elli or Mary who couldn't handle even a swig of beer… then again if I was then I could be in bed wallowing in my pain with a day off…

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible Ann!" My father continued to scold and honestly with my head banging it was more like a background humming more than words. It wasn't until the kitchen door creaked open that I looked up from my work.

"Yes Kai?" I asked staring at him blankly.

"Hi Ann, Mr. Baker. Need a little help?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"Did you spend the night downing four mugs of beer a wine and a tequila?" my father asked bitterly.

"Uh no," came Kai's slightly confused response.

"Then welcome aboard!" my father smiled waving him in.

"Glad to know you feel that way Mr. B, 'cause I brought two others helpers." He pointed to Mary and Gray standing unsure behind him.

"Doug I'm not so good at cooking would you like be to help set tables?" Mary asked shyly.

"That'd be great," my father smiled pointing her to the cabinet that held our dishes. Mary got to work giving Gray a glance like she wanted him to help her, but he didn't seem to notice his were eyes fix on Kai who was working his way over to my side.

"Hangover?" Kai asked coming to stand on my right pulling over the cutting board and starting on some of Skywind's (Jack's farms) vegetables.

"Maybe…" I grumbled cutting my own tomato slices faster.

"You know you should be more responsible-"

"Like I haven't ever had to drag your sorry butt upstairs from the bar," Gray said challengingly coming up on my left grabbing a watermelon half and a knife.

"Who asked you?" Kai challenged raising his voice a little.

"I did."

"Oh really! I-"

"Guys seriously!" I shouted cringing at my own voice. "Shut up or leave my head is killing me!"

"Oh sorry!" both of them said at the same time, almost looking at me with the same concerned look until they realized what the other was doing then started glaring at the other. I swear there is a reason those two are friends, they're exactly the same.

"Gray how about you go and help Mary?" My Dad suggested and I thanked him silently and I had a feeling Mary would too, now if I could just get rid of Kai…

Gray's eyes lingered on me for a second and then to Kai before he slowly turned to leave.

"Don't worry Gray we got it covered in here, don't we Annie?" Kai was saying a big smile on his face and I glared at him shaking the arm he'd put around me off though his smile didn't falter though as he looked after Gray the door swinging behind him.

Looking over at Gray's watermelon I understood why my Dad sent him out. It was chopped in uneven layers and chunks, overall looking more butchered than cut.

The three of us (Kai my Dad and I) worked diligently for an hour uninterrupted until Gary poked his head inside.

"Mary's finishing up the last few tables… s-should I start something else?" he asked his eyes only flicking to me for a second before her adjusted his hat over his eyes.

I didn't wait for my Dad to answer I knew what needed to be done, and well I was hoping for some time not in the kitchen not having to hear the clangs of pots and pans.

Grabbing a handful of silverware and napkins I went out to the bar counter top and placed them down in a pile.

"We need to wrap the silverware," I explained to him waiting until Mary came over to join us.

"Do you always do that?" he asked.

"No, but since it's considered a party…" Mary came and stood across from Gray and I and I demonstrated the correct way to wrap them and made sure they both understood. Gray was having trouble but seemed to be picking up on it; I glanced at the window that looked into the kitchen. Kai who was staring back at me then looked away quickly, my father working diligently on a chicken. They didn't need me right away…

Or hopefully they didn't I didn't want to be back in there so quick. I reached for a set and a napkin and Mary gave me a questionable look.

"Aren't you going to go back and help them?" she asked.

"Well I-"I stopped looking at her face. _Ugh stupid Mary._ I don't know what she was planning to accomplish being alone with Gray but I could take the hint easy enough.

"Yeah I am," I said waiting until Gray looked down to roll my eyes at her and mouthing the words _'you owe me'_ before scooting the set towards Gray and walking back inside the kitchen.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back," Kai laughed waving me over to wear he was icing some cupcakes that we had made earlier.

"Yeah well me too," I muttered.

My father gave me a hard glare from where we was before saying he was heading out to talk to Duke before he left about some wine. Cursing that he didn't cover this matter sooner I was forced to help Kai.

"So I think I figured out what you were upset about," I looked up giving him a quizzical look. "You know the day after the wedding…"

"Didn't I tell you it was nothing?" I glared.

"Yea to bad you're a bad liar," Kai sighed.

"Alright lets here your guesses," I rolled my eyes looking back to my work.

"Cliff," he said simply and immediately I was tense.

"You kind of liked him didn't you?" Kai asked.

"No he was just my boyfriend cause I was desperate," I said voice itching with sarcasm, and he frowned at me.

"Listen break-ups are hard I-"

"Kai I don't want to talk about this," I said.

"To bad, listen Ann are you seriously going to let him rule your life?"

"He's not in my life anymore didn't you notice?" I looked up glaring expecting to see a snickering face, but instead I faltered my glare sinking. His face was full of concern and I realized he wasn't doing this to annoying but because he cared. _Actually cared_… wonderful! Now I know he's serious, just great now he wasn't going to let this sink.

"Just hear me out Ann," he said and I couldn't face him as he said it looking down at the pile of cupcakes I was making I grabbed another.

"Fine," I muttered continuing my work.

"Well for one thing I know that moping about something that is gone doesn't help anything," I looked up to glare at him again but he shook his head at me. "You said you'd listen. Whether it's gone or is something that never happened..." I thought he was talking about Jack for a second and I was ready to pop him the old one two, when I realized that wasn't it.

"I didn't go out with Karen, but I did like her." He said and this is where I ducked down, I hated conversations on feelings. They're always that awkward I wanna blush type of thing, sort of like weakness but not. Not that I didn't like romance, the fact I cried over lost boys showed that I was just didn't enjoy hearing about others or mine for that matter.

"She though as I'm sure you know didn't return the feelings, and well now that I think about it trying to steal another one of Rick others girls probably wasn't the smartest of the things I could do… Anyways, it was kind of weird. Not that I expected her to like me or anything… though I did think she did. It's hard to get over someone you like you know?"

"I guess, thanks for the story Kai but that really doesn't help me in anyway. Expect for the fact we might both just be pathetic," I replied cleaning up the extra icing from the table with a paper towel and throwing it out.

Turning away from the trash can Kai was right in front of me startled I jumped back.

"I wasn't finished," he said.

"Oh so it doesn't end without advice," I said trying to squeeze out away from him as he was a little to close for comfort but his hand stopped me.

"No it doesn't, see the thing is I found it's easier to forget about the person you used to like by finding someone else."

"Oh," I replied. "So it wasn't Karen you were talking about?"

"What?"

"The girl you like?"

"No of coarse not."

"Oh, well thanks for the advice I hope you and your distraction girl work out. But unfortunately I'm not quite so fortunate to have options so if you could please let me past I-"

"It's you Ann."

"Wh-what?"

"You're the girl I've had a crush on," he said it so effortlessly looking directly into my eyes I was shocked.

"Y-you-"he leaned his face in… he wasn't… h-he couldn't! He didn't have the nerve, oh holy goddess he did! His lips met mine working directly onto them in a much more experienced way than I can remember than Cliff ever had. His kisses were more- what was I thinking? I was kissing this fool back! Quickly I reached up my hand I pushed him away resisting the urge to slap his silly face.

"Kai are you insane!" I gasped re-catching my breath.

"No. Listen to me Ann-"

"I'm not interested Kai. I'm sorry if I led you on, I'm not interested." He looked hurt.

"Think about it I-"

"Kai I'm not going to think about, you tell me you want to help me then attach my face! Do you know anything about me? Honestly I-"his lips met mine again and before I could smack him silly he pulled away.

"Be quite Ann, and tell me you did feel anything."

"WHAT? I yelled shocked.

"You heard me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing when I kissed you," he said.

I was appalled no beyond appalled I was flabbergasted, this boy was ridiculous.

"You won't say it," he smirked regaining his confidence.

"I will to say it, Kai you had no right. Seriously- you silence me with one more kiss boy and you won't have any more lips to kiss with. I'm serious," Kai who was about to lean in smiled.

"Fine then say you'll sleep on it then, give me your answer tomorrow."

"I'll give you answer right now-"

"In the morning. Promise?"

"FINE!" I yelled storming out of the kitchen to the counter where the door smacked right into Gray and Mary whose ears seemed to been pressed firmly against the door. "What do you two think your doing?" I snapped.

"Nothing," Mary quickly said straitening up quickly. Looking at the both of them there was a series of mixed reactions on their faces. Mary looked delighted, Gray looked shocked and well I, I was angry.

"Are you finished with the silverware?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You can put them on the tables then, if my Dad gets back I've gone for a walk."

"I don't think he'll like that," Gray warned.

"He'll get over it," I said flatly daring him to challenge me again. He didn't. I stormed out of the Inn where people we starting to gather from the festival, I missed it figures! Stupid Kai!

I ran into my Dad but he was caring to many bottles to notice. Stupid Kai!

Popuri pasted me on the road. Stupid Kai!

Alright calm down Ann… I stopped and took a deep breath in than out. "Urghh!" I let out on the road grabbing Lil' Chicken's fence for support. Why did he have to do this to me!

"You okay?"

I turned around ready to rip off Kai's arm, break his leg, heck push him off Mothers Hill before I realized it wasn't him. Gray stood in front me his arms behind him a concerned look on his face.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Then come on," he said reaching out to grab my arm only stopping stiffly at looking at my face. I didn't not want to be touched by a single boy ever, I repeat EVER again.

"I'm not going back Gray, if my father sent you I swear I'm-"

"We're not going back," he said.

"Then where-"

"The Goddess Pond isn't that where you were heading?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I nodded.

"Then come on," and for once I noticed he wasn't pulling his hat over his eyes or looking away but looking confident. I followed him, although I wanted to be alone being with Gray was kind of was like being alone.

He didn't talk the whole way, and even when we got there we each sat under the trees of the pond, and I was able to calm myself.

I looked over at Gray who I hadn't realized was staring right back at me, it was getting dark but I didn't care.

"You don't like Mary do you?" I asked. I didn't know what made me ask it but it felt right, like it was burning in my stomach.

He didn't flinch or look away, turn red of any of the things I expected he just shook his head. "No I don't," he said glancing away from me to the sparkling pond that was just being lighted by the sunset.

"You know she likes you," I said.

"Yeah I know."

I sighed looking up from the patch of grass my eyes had found to meet Grays. "You're not going to have mercy and tell me you hate me and never want to see me again, are you?"

He looked taken back, and then smiled. A true smile may I add, something I hadn't ever seen before. "No, I'm not" he smiled. "Quite the opposite I'm afraid."

"Yeah I was afraid of that," I muttered looking away at the pond.

"You act like guys' liking you is murder," he chuckled.

"How long do you think it would take to drown myself in here?" I asked and he looked alarmed. "Kidding… mostly… Oh shush it's impossible to drown myself at my own will, well maybe if I had a rope…"

"I think I'm going to have to go check al the Inn closets for anything that can be used as rope," he muttered.

I smiled back leaning my head against the tree trunk, "why'd you follow me?" I asked.

He took a second to answer and I had to open my one eye to make sure he was still there, and hadn't left. "I don't know… I guess I just didn't want to give you one guy to think about."

"Three," I muttered.

"Three?"

"Three." I had to think of Cliff, Kai and Gray and personally I was made at all of them. Cliff left me, Kai was an idiot, and Gray had Mary!

"I think I'll have to beat up Cliff if he ever comes back," Gray said searching the ground next to him. "Would you take him back?" he asked leaning back grabbing a twig off the ground. I watched him dunk it in the water twirling it around before I answered.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I think part of me wants too, but-" I stopped myself what was I an idiot spilling my guts to him? "You're annoying you know that?" I asked.

"W-what?" he asked wide eyed looking up from his stick.

"You're totally getting me to spill my guts out on you," I replied still shocked.

"Sorry," he smiled.

"Take advantage of a hangover and a well…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Kai's kiss," Gray suggested and I flinched looking at him.

"You did see then…"

"Only the end of the first one, Mary saw it through the window and gasped. Caught the second one too…" he replied.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking at him.

He shook his head, and although he didn't say it I knew it hurt him. Gray didn't seem good with words, but the funny thing was I could tell everything as clearly as if he said it. Not angry at me but at himself, himself and Kai.

"We should probably get back," I muttered glancing at the sky and starting to pull myself up, when Gray grabbed my hand.

"Ann?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"The thing is…" his face was turning red. "Y-you I-"he stopped and I waited for him to gather his thoughts. "C-can I kiss you?" he asked.

I jumped a little, "w-what?"

"Well… it's just that I know you've kissed Cliff and well Kai and I think-"

"You want my judging to be clear?" I suggested.

"W-well yeah…" he said looking to the ground deeply reminding me of Cliff, and I had to smack myself mentally for the thought.

"I… uh," I thought about it. I suppose he was right, when I thought about it all tonight this was sadly a factor… but kissing Gray. Mary would kill me… and I'd feel like a crappy friend for sure.

Looking at him I felt a twang in my heart, _I wanted to kiss him_. But I shouldn't. Oh Goddess I shouldn't. And shouldn't a relationship be based mostly on the person not how well they kissed?

"Sorry I knew it was a dumb idea…" Gray said releasing my hand which I hadn't realized he was still holding and stood up. It took me a second to join him, when he placed a foot forward and started to walk away he stopped I wasn't following. "Ann I'm sorry I-"he stopped as I shook my head and came to join him.

Before I can really say what I was doing I reached out for his hands held them in mine and leaned in closing my eyes as our lips met. He seemed shocked at first then, his lips hard as stone but he quickly caught up, and as slow as that must sound it wasn't. Just as I thought everything was okay, I was getting used to the idea of Gray and actually enjoying it… I heard a gasp.

Oh no, no no no no no! In front of us down the path, fogging up her glasses stood Mary. Before I could say a thing she was turning away and dashing out of sight.

"Mary!" I called unlatching myself from Gray -who seemed to have somehow worked his arms around me- I chased after my friend, _my best friend._ Oh Goddess what was wrong with me! Did I seriously think a friendship was worth that!

"Mary come back!" I called but it was too late she was out of sight I slowed down staring after her… "I'm sorry! I-" tears flushed my face, what the hell was with me anymore…

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not **own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Th****ird-Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 6_

I kicked the bucket, not in the metaphorical saying but literally. Though the metaphor seemed pretty good right now, I could see my mother again that'd be nice.

I'd just gotten back from Mary's house; for the seventh time this week actually. That is if you didn't count the night I screwed up my life and sat crying apologies at her doorstep. Which was both degrading and ineffective. I went twice every day, once in the morning then once more in the evening. Today Anna told me if I came back again she was calling Harris and pressing charges. For what I didn't know nor care, all I knew was she was added to the top of my hit list.

Not numbero uno that was reserved for myself. But second no less. Actually maybe I should put myself at the end of my hit list, not because I didn't deserve it but because I couldn't complete it other wise…

The town which somehow decided to set out to kill me lately was angry as well. Naturally Anna went to Manna about her crying daughter, and Manna naturally went to the rest of the town. Honestly I didn't need to imagine hard on why her daughter Aja fled town, though I had a feeling if I repeated such I'd never speak again.

So now I sat here in the Inn, which was deserted with a bucket of spilling water and my angry father who luckily seemed out of sight. Which is good because now I didn't have to go through another 'where did I go wrong speech', which I didn't think I could take any more of.

"You look like you're having fun," a voice spoke and I looked up relieved it was only Karen.

"If you're here to tell me off first I believe you've been beaten by Manna, Anna, your mother, and Elli. If you're here for a disapproving look you've been beaten by Popuri, Rick, my father, Duke, Gotz and the rest of the town. If you're going to give me an odd thumbs up the Mayor beat you and if you're going to give me a 'where did a go wrong' speech you've been beaten by my father about seven million times…"

Karen who sat smiling away laughter at this point shook her head, "no unlike the rest of the community I decided to spare you."

"Oh really?" I asked almost slipping on the mop I was starting to lean on.

"Yeah I figured you might as well have someone to hear your side out," she replied.

"Oh so it's just to get your facts straight," I grumbled.

"Well, partly and I saw you crying at Mary's doorstep the night of the festival and I figured you're sorry."

"Of coarse I'm sorry! What makes you think- Karen what exactly is going around town?"

"Well my Mom told me apparently Mary told you she liked Gray then, got in a fight with you that left with you storming out then hunting down Gray and waiting for the moment she came looking for you to attack his lips to make her jealous and mad."

"What!"

"But I've also heard of stories where you took Gray hostage… and well, would you be getting pregnant any time soon would you?"

"I'm a virgin!" I yelled.

Karen laughed, "Alright, alright. What did happen though?"

"And why should I tell you?" I asked. "So you can tell the rest of the town?"

"Well I don't think it's worse than what is already out there…"

She had a point on that, but still.

"Actually I would like to know what happened as well," this time it was Kai speaking who some how had a knack for ease dropping.

"Get out of here you nosy ease dropper," I growled.

"Well I think that I'm owed an explanation," Kai smirked taking a seat in a booth.

"Oh really, that makes perfect sense. Especially since it's your entire fault any way!"

"It is?" Karen asked and both of as looked at her.

"I didn't tell you to go and lock lips with Gray," Kai replied to me.

"Yea well you good enough told him to kiss me," I growled.

"Soo he took it as a challenge no my fault," Kai shrugged.

"I didn't take it as a challenge!" Gray shot from where he was entering the Inn, wonderful just wonderful.

'_Hey Ann can you_ _ever have a normal life?'_

'_No'_ I answered myself, _'absolutely not.'_

"Wait so what exactly happened?" Karen broke the silence and I hit my head with the broom repeatedly.

"I should go-"Gray started but I glared at him.

"Anna told me she'd call the cop if I came back this morning, I don't know how much luck you'll have." I told him.

"Batty old woman," was Gray's response before he rather reluctantly slid into the chair beside Karen.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kai and Karen said at the same time, and I couldn't hold back a smirk at Kai. There just alike, he glared at me.

"Fine, we went up to the pond and talked," I started.

"Then your lips did some silent talking," Kai glared.

"You act like I'm your wife or something!" I yelled.

"Are you two going out?" Karen asked.

"NO!" came three shouts. Well Kai's was more of a bland fact…

"Listen," I said.

"No," Gray no spoke. "I kissed her. Now will you get the rest of the town off her case?" I looked at him while it was kind of true he did ask first, I was the one who did the action but I didn't dare correct him with the look on his face.

Kai and Karen both looked at him; Kai looked more like he was seeing the lie in what Gray said Karen looked more sympathetic. "I think we need to talk to Mary," Karen said Kai nodded.

"Whoa wait right there, _we_? Karen your not apart of this, really you-"

"Do you think she's going to talk to you two nimrods?" she asked. And well no I didn't but still, "I'll go talk to her, okay?"

"No," Kai stopped her.

"What?" Karen asked.

"No, I'll do it."

"And why should you do that?" she asked.

"Because, I have an idea that Mary might be interested in." Kai replied standing up.

"I'll come too!" Karen said and instantly Kai stiffened. "Actually I'd rather talk to Mary alone, you stay here and I'll see if I can bring her back then you can ease drop all you want."

He left quickly after that and I had an eerie feeling about that. Of 'his _idea'_ that Mary would be interested in… it scared me. And even more so that even though I hadn't a clue to what this plan was I knew Mary probably would be interested…

I gave up on the floors soon after Kai left, and was sitting listening to the melodramatic rain on our windows when Kai joined us Mary as his side.

"She's agreed to hear you guys out," Kai replied shaking himself from the rain drops that covered him. Mary shyly shook herself as well and followed closely behind Kai to the booth looking as if the world was out to get her. She sat down first at the booth, and I found myself being made to shuffle in from where I was sitting to make room for Kai, who didn't look like he was giving me a choice to sit with him. He waved Gray over who poked Karen into the seat next to Mary and pulled up at chair for himself instead.

"I'm sorry Mary," I frowned looking at her. "I'm sorry it was my fault and I was wrong. I-"

"Mary," Gray interrupted. "I kissed Ann, it's not her fault I-"

"I was there before the kiss," she said and I flinched way to go Gray.

"Oh," Gray turned red and pulled his cap down. "It's still my fault though…"

"Gray I don't blame you," Mary said and he looked like he wanted to disappear.

"You should."

"I don't."

"And why not? I promise you I asked Ann to do it, she wasn't going to." There was the truth out of it all and Karen was looking puzzled as was Kai who seemed to have liked the thought Gray did it.

"But she did," Mary concluded.

"I said I was sorry! Mary I was on a hangover for Pete's sake! Kai already surprised attacked me once and-"

"Why can't you take responsibility for your actions Ann?" Mary asked.

"What! I'm not saying-"

"Yes you are! I know you're sorry I've been getting that everyday since I saw you. But you haven't once told me what you're sorry for. You're sorry you got caught Ann not that you did it."

My jaw dropped that wasn't true, well I was sorry I got caught but I was sorry I did it too… "I'm sorry I kissed him Mary." I said. "It was wrong and I don't blame you if you never want to be my friend again, I know you like him-"she flinched. "He knows stop denying it. I'm sorry I was a horrible friend."

"I accept your apology Ann, but I don't know…"

"Mary I think we should talk," Gray said then glancing around at the rest of us he added. "Could we take a walk?"

"It's raining out," I stated and I quickly took it back wishing I wasn't the one who pointed the fact out I wasn't the one needing attention right now.

"We'll I'll leave," Karen said satisfied with her information leaving quickly.

"And Ann and I will go upstairs," Kai said grabbing my hand and when I flicked it off he just wrapped his hand around my wrist.

"I-"I started to protest.

"Come on I have some things I want to ask you anyway," good Goddess help me!

Once we got upstairs and Kai closed the door behind us ensuring we didn't hear the others downstairs or maybe so they didn't hear us I didn't really care. I sat down on the first vacant bed I saw crossed my arms and watched him.

"You kissed him."

"Yup."

"You also kissed me," he said looked at me.

"No you kissed me," I corrected.

"Right," Kai nodded. "So I suggest since you've had your fun, and got your best friend mad in doing it may I add. I think it's time you made your choice. And in that choice I also suggest you pick me."

"Which totally isn't a biased opinion," I growled.

"Only partly," Kai said sitting on the bed across from me.

"Oh?"

"Well one kiss from Gray and you've got the whole town mad including you're best friend. One kiss from me and-"

"I leave storming out of the kitchen and the Inn?" I suggested.

"You never told me you didn't feel anything," he said and I glared at him.

"Sorry I haven't had much time to think about surprise attack kisses at the moment if you haven't noticed I've been busy making apologizes at a certain librarian's door. Who still has just barley forgiven me. I think Kai, you should go back to Karen and leave me be, my life was a whole less complicated when you were just the snack shack owner that stayed here during the night."

"Life's complicated Ann, that's not my fault."

"Popuri doesn't have anyone she'd take you back; I don't know why you're wasting your time here." I continued on a roll now. "Really Kai this-"

"You're avoiding me," Kai stated eye wide in disbelief.

"I'm what?" I asked thinking he was working on becoming crazy.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything Ann, look me in the eyes right now and say it."

I looked to the ground; I wanted to say it was burning on the tip of my tongue… but it would be a lie. But telling Gray for a second I didn't feel anything would be a lie as well, Goddess I hated these boys!

"Say it Ann," Kai pushed again and I noticed he'd inched closer to me from the bed across from me. "If you don't say I'm going to have to take it that you've forgotten what it felt like Ann and kiss you again."

"That's assault!" I growled.

"Is it assault when the person won't admit they don't like it?" Kai questioned inching forward closer.

"I'll admit I don't want you any closer to me," I growled standing up about to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that," Kai said.

"And why is that Kai?" I asked.

"Because I don't think Mary would appreciate you walking in with her trying to talk to Gray," Kai stated and I glared at him. "Seriously Ann, what's wrong with you? Did Cliff have to kill you to make you admit you liked him?" he asked.

"No."

"Then fill me in because apparently I'm failing to see why you won't just say you like me."

"What if I don't like you Kai? What if you're being a super annoying jerk that won't leave me be when I don't return you feelings?"

"Oh so you don't like me?" he asked plopping back down on the bed closest to the door where I still stood looking at me.

"I thought we got past that," I replied short tempered.

"Oh did you? Well you never said that nor did you say you never-"

"Felt anything I get it Kai!" I screamed plopping down on a different bed. "Fine I felt something aright happy? Now leave me alone, the second Gray gets up here I'm leaving!"

Kai stayed silent after that, it wasn't long sitting there in silence that Gray arrived. Without saying a word to either of them I walked down stairs not surprised to see Mary still in the lounge.

"You okay?" I asked walking over carefully beside her to see if she really wanted my comfort. She didn't look on the verge of tears; actually her glasses were quite clear eyes in perfect condition.

She looked up from where she was standing and nodded, "Ann I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I should have talked to you first, and well honestly I should have talked to Gray as well…"

I was appalled, "Mary really I understand why you were mad you-"

"Yes and personally Ann I think I had every right to be mad. But I handled it wrong, and I'm sorry."

It was silent for a moment before I let out an, "oh okay." Then awkwardly continued, "so what'd he say?"

"What did who say?" Mary asked.

"Gray, you guys were down here for quite some time."

"Oh," Mary smiled weakly. "We said what should have been said a long while ago…"

"And that is?"

"We're not for each other…" she finished.

"Oh," I replied fighting the small leap in my heart. "And you're okay with that?"

Mary looked to the floor for a few minutes, "honestly I am disappointed. But I think we're right when we say it's not going to work…"

I frowned opening my mouth to tell her I'd be there for her something encouraging but she continued. "He's a nice guy you know that?" she said. "He didn't want to hurt me, though I think it did more damage waiting in the long run. I'll always like him Ann, but I think it's time for me to realize it's more as a brother or a friend… no matter what I thought before…"

I leaned forward hugging her close, "I'm sorry Mary it's my fault too."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Third-Times the Charm  
**_Chapter 7_

The next days surprisingly went back to normal, customers we back Mary was talking to me and well the boys… well they were boys. Though Kai shot me glances that just said _you can't hide forever_ and Gray was hinting himself.

"Ann you have two great guys and you don't want either?" Karen who had oddly become my consultant through this all asked. I really wasn't sure why I didn't go to Mary for this, but honestly I suppose no matter how much she said she was over Gray now it still felt weird. Karen and I sat at the Goddess Pond; Popuri was near by too but didn't seem to be listening.

"I don't know…" I admitted rustling the grass between my fingers. "I know I'm going to have to pick but…"

"But you still have feelings for Cliff?" she guessed and I gave a limp nod.

"Is that so bad?" I asked.

Karen frowned, "he left you Ann…"

That stung, "I know. But I can't help feeling that the way I yelled at him-"

"Ann you had every right," Karen said firmly and I nodded but I couldn't help but think that maybe I didn't…

That night I'd made up my mind I had to call him, which now sitting in my room seemed a lot more complicated that originally thought. First of all I knew little phone numbers and looking at the phone book it seemed even more impossible. But something wouldn't let me give up.

"Hello Palms Hotel would you like a reservation?" a woman's voice came.

"Actually I was wondering if there was a man named Cliff staying at your hotel," I said ignoring how lamely it sounded.

"Last name please?" She asked annoyance in her voice.

"Thompson."

"No there is no Mr. Thompson here."

"Thanks," I murmured clicking the phone down. Lying on my bed I sighed this was going to be impossible; I knew that. I should return the phone to my father, (who admittedly hadn't been happy when I took it locked myself inside my room and gave him no explanation as to why… opps.) and move on…

But if all that made sense, which it did, why? Why did I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach I couldn't give up? That I had to try…

It took over twenty five phone calls later until I finally clicked the phone off and admitted defeat, still unsatisfied. "I've lost him…" I murmured. "I lost him…" Not bothering to even take back the phone to the front desk I left for the shower.

As I stood there with the water pouring over me my mind floated, why had he left me? Why was he not here now anymore? And most importantly why did I feel like he's the one I should go to for advice? I'd ask him what to do, who to choose… where he was… _how_ he was.

"Ann, Jack came over to use the phone this morning. Would you care to explain why I had to tell him he couldn't?" my father asked curtly once I rose the next day.

"He can't read?" I suggested still feeling sour from defeat last night.

"No, I believe it's because the phone is _still_ missing from the counter. Care to go and find it?"

I gave a weak smile; at least it was Jack who I denied the right to the phone. "Sorry Dad," I said making my way back to the phone which was still attached to the wall in my room. Reaching to unplug I stopped mid motion, something caught my sight.

Turning my head I saw underneath my bed leg wedged inside a crack was a small index card. Interested I kneeled down and pulled it out. Reading: _FORGET-ME-NOT VALLEY INN (328)-543-9283. CALL NOW! _I cocked my head to the side; Forget-Me-Not Valley was the only other town on the island I had ever been to. Only once, it was more open then Mineral Town sweet and calm, but it was hard to imagine they'd advertise…

_Maybe Cliff is there…_ A little voice spoke in my head and although I knew I was stupid it made me want to call. Cliff would never leave for the next town over that was stupid… why… I looked at the number again. Then again what was one more number to the many I'd already called…?

Picking up the phone I dialed. At first I thought no one was going to answer, ring after ring then finally.

"Hi how may I help you?"

"Hi umm well I was wondering if a boy by the name of Cliff was staying at your Inn." I said,

"Yes there's a Cliff here," the woman on the phone replied and my heart flopped. "But he's probably asleep right now." I glanced at the clock, seven in the morning opps.

"Could you wake him up for me?" I asked. "I'm sure he'll understand it's important."

She sighed but told me to hold on and I could hear her echoing footsteps and they left the phone, it must have been five minutes, and I was starting to think she left me on the phone and went back to sleep herself before I heard footsteps again.

"Hello?" came the reply fast and quick yet heavily laden with sleep, she'd woken him up.

"Guess who?" I said.

"A-Ann? What happened? Are you okay? How'd you know where I was?"

"That's not important right now I need your help," I replied already knowing what to say to him.

"Sure anything," Cliff replied instantly.

"Why'd you leave me?" I asked. And there was a pause.

"I thought this was help…"

"This is help Cliff, I need to know-"There was a bang on the door.

"Ann where is the phone, Jack has come back and he needs it!"Came my fathers yell from the door.

"Yikes," Cliff murmured obviously hearing him. "Ann what have you done?" he asked.

"Stole the phone," I replied.

"You couldn't just use it where it was?"

"Nope," I replied already feeling calmer at his voice twisting the phone cord I blocked out my fathers yells that were steadily growing more as the farmer waited. "Listen I need to talk to you, a lot of things happened since you left."

"Did Gray ask you out?" Cliff asked and I smiled at how he knew this.

"Sort of, how'd you-"

"Ann I'm not stupid the guy was my roommate. All I can guess is that Mary's mad at you, you like him and your confused."

"Kai's in it too, and it was the whole town that hated me…"

"_Was?_ What does Kai have to do with this? Ann…"

"He likes me as well… and well I made up with Mary and the town for the most part has forgiven me…" and as I said it the realization hit even more.

"So you're having a two way-"

"Three."

"Goddess I thought you moved away from Jack."

"You silly," I smiled.

"Oh I'm still in this?" he asked in his quiet voice and I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it. He'd already counted himself out.

"Of coarse you are," I replied.

"Ann…"

"What?" I asked my heart jumping.

"Ann I left you, you deserve better honestly don't-"

"I can choice who ever I want to like Cliff," I said firmly.

"Ann…"

"…Cliff you have another girl don't you?"

"I-"

"Who is she?" I demanded appalled was this why he left?

"Her name Sara," he confessed and I mental added another person to my hit list. "And stop marking her on your hit list," darn this boy knew me to well. "Listen Ann I really hurt you and I don't deserve you, S-Sara is a traveler just like me… I don't have to stay in the same spot for her, and I like that. We both need to move on, not because I don't love you because I do, but because it's best for the both of us..."

I was silent I was the only one that could get that many words out of this man, trust me on that. "Cliff I-"

"Ann I don't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. But its not-"

"If you're reason is you don't want to stay stationary what if I-"

"You're not leaving your father Ann I'm not allowing it."

"Then who should I pick?" I whined.

"Y-you mean Gray or Kai? I-I don't think that I should make that decision, but from what I know is you'll be losing Mary if you pick Gray… And Kai doesn't stay year round…"

"Cliff I-"tears were rolling down my eyes now and I knew he could tell even though I kept my voice strong.

"I'm sorry Ann, but I have to go we're going to leave first thing after breakfast… so don't call back o-okay?"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I could see the smile on his face as clear as if he was there, "we both know I can't tell you."

"I love you," I said the first time I'd ever said it to him even when we dated.

"I love you too Ann, take care of yourself okay?"

I nodded then realizing he's on the phone I replied, "Okay."

"By-"

"Don't say it," I stopped him. "I'll see you later okay Cliff?"

"Ann you know-"

"Cliff _please._"

"I'll see you later Ann," he repeated and the phone clicked on the receiver. I held it to my ear for a while pretending he was still there we were some how connected through the little wire on the phone before I knew I couldn't hold on any longer setting it down I unplugged the phone and opened the door. Doug stood there looking as if he'd heard the whole thing. His mouth was pulled down in a tight almost in a frown, which it looked like he was struggling to hold, his cheeks flushed a cherry pink…. Curse of the red-heads…

"Here's you stupid phone," I grumbled pushing it into his hands.

"Ann?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking away tears filling in my eyes.

"It'll be okay."

I looked up at him eyes full of tears. "Dad he's not coming I-"

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked him in the eyes, "it's okay darling. It's okay…"

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

That day went by so quickly I hardly remembered it and when I woke the next morning I saw my alarm was turned off sometime in the middle of the night. Apparently all those 'where did I go wrong speaks' just a few days ago were wasted with some sympathy. Sitting up it was I was about to get up I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Scared I froze shooting my head it it's direction.

Mary sat at the end of the bed. She rubbed her eyes looking at me slowly it looked like she had just woken; I wondered when she got here.

"Morning Ann," she smiled weakly. "I must have dozed off… I came here to talk to you about a half an hour ago… your father said you talked to Cliff last night?" My eyes widened, "don't worry he just told me, no one else."

I nodded, "yes I talked to him. Mary he-"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Ann I made this so hard on you."

"It's not your fault…" I murmured.

"Maybe not," she admitted. "But if it helps in any way, if you like Gray don't let me hold you back. He really cares for you, you know that and-"

"Thanks Mary," I cut her off. "You're a good friend, but I don't like Gray."

"Y-you don't?"

I shook my head, "No I realized something last night…"

"And what would that be?"

"I was using him, using both of them… Gray… he reminds me of Cliff…"

"Ann that's horrible! You can't just date someone who reminds you of someone else!"

"I know…" I sighed. I liked Gray but it was true in fact I didn't love him, I thought I could… I thought I did… But the truth was the spark I felt when he kissed me when he wrapped his arms around me... well it was all memories of Cliff. As much as I hated to admit it… but Kai the sparks I felt when I kissed him well they were entirely different…

I liked Kai that was a fact but did I love him? No Ann the truth is you don't love him, I could with time… maybe. But it wouldn't be the same? No, and I knew that.

"Does that mean you're giving up on Gray?" she asked.

I nodded and the air fell silent for a while. "Mary?" I asked. "I don't mean this to sound bad but… Gray doesn't return your feelings." I looked at her she seemed unfazed, that was a good thing. "What are you planning on doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled looking at me.

"I mean who will you go out with; who will you marry? Aren't you worried at all that you'll end up alone?" I asked.

She just smiled back. "Ann is that what you're worried about? Being alone?"

Was I? I didn't know, it didn't sound appealing that was for sure but…

"Listen to me Ann," she smiled putting her hand on my shoulder. "I've never kissed a guy, nor have I ever had a boyfriend or even had a guy return my feelings..." And when she put it like that I felt even worse about myself, here I was feeling sorry about my relationship status. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad Ann, the point is I'm not worried."

"How-"

"Ann," she looked at me. "Something I realized this week in my room was that friendship is stronger than all of that stuff. You're never going to be alone if you have friends by your side, one day I'll realize who I'm meant to be with whether they live here, the valley or even the city. And one day you will see Cliff, and if you don't it will all be for the better."

"I swear you're my mother Mary." I laughed tears in my eyes.

She laughed a little, "Come on get out of bed sleepy head! Friends forever?"

I smiled, "friends forever."

**The End**

* * *

There you go the end! I'd love to hear what you thought, please drop me a review! (:


	8. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or **any** or it's characters!

Alright here it is the last part of _Third Times the Charm_! Thanks for reading all the way through, it's means so much! I hope you've enjoyed it!

* * *

**Third-Times the Charm  
**_Epilogue_

"What's wrong May?" I asked glancing over at my father who didn't appear to be watching me.

"Ann have you ever been in love?" May asked, her eyes turning questionably at me. She'd be sitting on the other side of the bar for quite some time now staring into her soda..

"May I might be single but I'm no fool, "I replied. "Yes I've been in love."

May sighed staring at the coca cola in her cup, I swear even though she was sixteen she was still the same little girl I used to serve and well still do serve chicken nuggets. "Who were you in love with?" she asked.

"I'm in love with a boy named Cliff," I told her.

"He sounds…" she struggled for her words. "Familiar," she concluded.

I nodded, "yes he lived in this town for a year or two while you were younger. He worked at the winery."

"He left though… why do you still love him?" She asked looking up and me.

"Love's complicated May," I smiled taking her coke and refilling it. "What's on you're mind?"

She sighed, "Stu."

"I thought you two were a happy couple," I asked appalled.

"We are!" she defended herself quickly. "It's just when I think about all the other guys out there all the other people I've never met… well how can I love him?"

"May…" I smiled. "Don't go wishing for things you're not sure of. There's a reason you met Stu, and there's a reason you two are together."

"You don't understand!" May exclaimed dropping her head down on the counter. "He is my first boyfriend. How can it be _love_?"

"May do you know Jack and Elli are each others firsts?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you know Karen and Rick had been friends since they were kids just like you, and they were each others firsts?"

"No."

"Well then perk up just because some of us don't fine love at first doesn't mean none of us can! But if you think that you love Stu more like a brother then maybe you should think about. You can just be friends you know."

"No we can't."

"Oh really?" I asked, "why not?"

"Because I know he loves _me_ like that, and well…"

"May we can't help how others feel; sometime we can't even control our own selves... But if we don't return the feelings we can't pretend they're there."

"What do you know?" She challenged sourly.

"Well I like to think I know quite a lot on the matter," I said. "I had two boys that loved me that I turned down."

"Oh really and who were they?"

"Kai and Gray," I whispered seeing as both were sitting with their girl friends near by, well one of them was a fiancé…

"What?" her eyes widened, "but they-"

"They moved on," I nodded. "And I don't think it was easy at first either. Gray well I thought I broke his heart, but he found love with Popuri. And I couldn't be happier; those two are the cutest couple this town has ever seen.

And Kai… well he didn't give up I had two summers of '_you'll come around; you'll see Cliff isn't coming back._' Which was both annoying and mean but still he got over it."

"He does look happy now," May smiled looking over at his fiancé.

"Very happy," I nodded. "May are you staying with Stu because you feel bad or because you love him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" she admitted.

"Go by what's in your heart May, I know you'll figure it out. "Now if you excuse me I'm taking my lunch break."

"It's two o'clock."

"Yeah well I can't take it at twelve when everyone else is eating; I have to serve them you know." I went to the back and grabbed my lunch that was already heated and was on my way out. Normally I went to where else but the Goddess Pond, but today my feet lead me else where. "Hi Harris," I nodded as I passed him ignoring the group of ladies in town square I looked out at the beach a head.

At the dock I could see a ship departing, its sails set and soaring away. It looked like Zach's shipment boat I waved to the captain brightly and sitting down on the dock I took out my lunch and began to dig in.

It's been six years since, the night I told Kai and Gray I only wanted friendship. Six years since I'd last talked to Cliff. It's been about five years and a quarter since Gray started to fancy Popuri and four years of them going out. I was guessing he'd pop the question any day now, for about a year. He is so shy.

And it'd been four years since Kai gave up on me and took interest in a silent librarian. And it was two weeks until their wedding in which I was the maid of honor.

And the thing was I didn't regret it, neither was I lonely. Though I hadn't taken Jack of my hit list, not because I had a crush on the farmer, oh no. He was just fun to bother; I swear the man's a push-over.

And I'm more than sure half the town thinks I'm insane and unloved but I know different. Even though I'm sure Cliff and Sara are happily married and have a home in Paris, Cliff always liked it there… I knew he loved me… And although I wish the bloody man gave me more I was willing to know at least I had someone to look forward to seeing in heaven one day

"Ann?"

"Yes?" I asked not bothering to check who it was; it was a guy's voice that I could tell. Maybe it was Gray asking about where to propose, maybe Kai with pre-wedding jitters, heck maybe Stu who's confused at why his girlfriend is questioning the lonely bar tender about love. All made sense, but the person didn't answer and when I looked over at him my eyes widened.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked.

"The shipment boat just came," he said settling down next to me.

"Yea I saw it. I thought you were at the Inn."

"I was but you're present came on that ship and I wanted to be here to give it to you," he said.

"Dad I told you I didn't want to have anything for my birthday, it's just my twenty sixth anyway. Can't you wait to celebrate like my thirty second or something?"

"Thirty second? What's so important about that number?" this time it was a new voice I looked up.

"I don't know it just seems like the time I'd officially get old," I replied looking at him. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Doug told us about your gift," Mary answered and eyeing her I saw Gray who stood by her side I looked to my father.

"I swear if it's something-"

"Shut up and open it!" Gray replied impatient. I looked at my father how handed me a pink envelop. And as I looked down at it I could feel the others gathering around me, on the front of it read:

'_You told me not to spend a lot on this so I didn't, you told me not to get you anything but I did. When I found this gift I couldn't help but give it to you. You've waited long and hard for this and it's time we all gave it to you.'_

Curious I slid my finger through envelopes seal and pulled out not a card but a glossy piece of paper… Confused I flipped it over.

It was a picture of Cliff and I. His arm was wrapped around me and we were smiling at the camera happily I remembered the picture being taken vaguely; I never put much thought into it. But I smiled to see it now I'd never had many pictures of Cliff and I together… I looked up to say my thanks to my father and friends and my jaw dropped.

There he was standing right in front of me, smiling just as the picture portrayed! Though I had all but ditched the picture when I saw him there, I ran right up and, wait… Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

He looked puzzled as I extended one finger slowly and poked his shoulder carefully, half expecting it to go threw him it hit solidly.

"I'm real Ann," he smiled and just hearing his voice I started to cry. I don't know why.

"Cliff… I… how?" I fought through tears as he wrapped his arms around me his hand on my head.

"What happened to the Ann that never cried?" he asked.

"She had six years to work on that," I replied burying my face in his shoulder.

"Yeah, would you mind asking me what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. "What type of girl waits six years for her boy friend who told her not to wait for here?"

"Are you mad?" I asked my eyes wet.

"Mad? Ann you're insane!"

"You smell like a boy," I commented and I could hear laughter behind us.

"Yes Ann I am a boy," Cliff nodded and although I could only see his shoulder I knew he was smirking.

"I mean unless you've turned gay on me or you're wife doesn't have any good perfumes. You must be single."

He chuckled, "That's the funniest logic I've ever heard Ann."

I pulled my head up, "you're not seeing anyone are you?"

"No," he smiled.

"You're not gay right?"

"No," he laughed again.

"Prove it," I answered looking at him and he smiled tilting his head and leaning it into mine, in a well deserved kiss. I'd been waiting for this for a long time, and if I'm dreaming I'm killing the first person who wakes me up hit list or not.

"That'll do," I smiled breaking away. "…For now," I smiled.

"There's one more thing," I watched his face and felt his hand leave my back and fumble in his pocket before he pulled out a blue feather. "Will you-"

"YES!" I screamed pretty much, _no_, literally tackling him to the ground.

"Honestly Ann let me do this correctly," Cliff smiled.

"I've waited to long to-"

"Ann…" Cliff challenged and I giggled jumping off him and helping him up. "Fine."

He got down on one knee and held up the blue feather and a small jewelry box, "Ann Baker will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes I will!" I smiled the widest smile I could remember in my life, watching as his slide the ring onto my finger I looked at him questionably. "You know we just use the feather here you didn't have to-"

"Yes but I'm not from around here," he smiled. "So I used both."

"You're such a dork," I smiled hugging him.

"Can I still be your dork?" he asked.

"Stop being so cheesy I've had enough of that today!"

"I love you Ann."

"I love you too Cliff."


End file.
